Training
by Zeriku
Summary: “Master, your tastes are becoming more and more demented as time passes.” 69F


Kinkmeme Fill

Request: Training

This pairing needs to spread more. D: M-rated just in case fffff

* * *

Fran's eyebrows knit together, a bead of sweat trailing from his temple down to his chin. They've been going at it for a few hours now, his master insisting that they do not stop because it has been a while since they've… sparred against each other. Not that he minded, because the green-haired boy thought that he might learn some new abilities. What he didn't think of was for how long they'll be sparring, and how tiring this is going to be.

"Kufufufu, tired already, little one?"

He whips his head around, only to meet a sunflower with a smiley face. Frowning, Fran swats his hand at it, the sunflower immediately dispersing as it is hit. Weary yet alert teal eyes scanned the area around, and he resists the urge to stomp his foot because, really, does his master really think of him as still a little kid?

"Master, I think we've sparred enough," he says, ignoring the little puppy with rainbow-colored fur tugging at his pants.

He hears footsteps from his left, but he sees no one there. Just as he was to look the other way, he senses somebody standing behind him. Not a second later, something sharp is prodding the small of his back in a teasing manner.

"But I think otherwise," Mukuro whispers, grin widening as his apprentice's shoulders tensed. "Especially when I've seen how… dull you've become."

Fran inhales sharply, body refusing to move as the scenery around them changes, darkens, and materializes. And then something cold, hard, and heavy are wrapping around his wrists and ankles, rendering the green-haired boy confused. His eyes widened as he recognizes them as shackles, rusty yet still effective on doing their job.

"M-master!?" he calls out, not really liking the situation so far. He's totally drained as of the moment, and the rising amount of stress and apprehension isn't helping one bit. And, this is his master he's dealing with after all.

"Yes, little one?"

Fran jumps in surprise, immediately scooting to the left to put some distance between him and his looming master. Warning bells rang inside his head as Mukuro's eyes glinted rather ominously under the candlelight. That and the fact that his back hit the wall, even though a wall was not there earlier.

"What… what are you doing?" he asks, trying his hardest to keep his poker face and aloof tone of voice intact.

"Training," Mukuro replies with a smile, body moving with the grace of a panther as he stalks closer to his apprentice. A hand reaches out to touch the shackle at Fran's right hand, tracing with a finger the rusty metal. "They did say using chains during trainings lead to very admirable results."

Feeling rather indignant all of a sudden, Fran glares. "Master, your tastes are becoming more and more demented as time passes."

Mukuro laughs, the sound sending shivers running up and down the Varia illusionist's body.

"I concur."

There it is again, the ominous glint Fran notes, as Mukuro leans in, one hand on the side of Fran's head. Their bodies have little space between them now, leading to Fran pressing himself to the wall further in a futile attempt to put some distance. Mukuro would have none of that, however, as he presses in fully, trapping Fran between his body and the wall. This draws out a hiss from Fran, but Mukuro debated whether it was from the sudden tightening of the shackles or from the leg that's rather uncannily pressing at his crotch.

Mukuro's grin is eerily predatory.

"Kufufufu, you're not as different from me as you let on, eh?" he sneers.

"Master, what-"

"Body check. Or what do they call it… ah! Physical examination!"

Fran senses the wall behind him disappears and the shackles transform into something softer. He takes a step backwards but the back of his knees hit something, and he flails a little to keep his balance before Mukuro pushed him down. He falls back on a bed, and at once notices that everything around them is white.

Even Mukuro's coat. _Is that a doctor's coat?_

The Vongola illusionist smiles. "I'll start your check up now."

"But I don't need one." Fran tried to sit up, only to realize that his hands and feet are tied to the bed with white fabrics.

"No matter what you say."

Mukuro lifts Fran's shirt up, bunching it directly over the collarbones. His apprentice's coat has been gone ever since they started their 'training', being eaten up by a gummy bear.

"Hmm, let's see." Fran gasps as gloved fingers pressed at his nipples. "Sensitive. Should I list that as a good reaction?"

Another gasp escapes his lips as his nipples are teased to hardness, the texture of the gloves adding to the effect. With a hum, Mukuro abandons his teasing as he slides his hands downwards. Fran tried to suppress from shivering, groaning when he found that he couldn't, not under his master's touches.

Humming still, the longhaired illusionist's hands deftly unbuckled his student's belt.

"M-master, what do you think are you doing?" Fran gulps as his master's gaze slides towards him. That combined to the smirk currently on the man's lips is equal to something bad, scary, scarring.

"Being thorough."

The button's being unbuttoned now and the zipper being unzipped. Fran deliberates whether to pass out now or continue to fight for consciousness.

"Oya, how lively you are here." A finger traces his rapidly hardening erection. "I wonder if this is a good reaction?"

Fran bites his lower lip as fingers stroked his erection through his underwear, trying to ignore the coiling heat at his belly. He bites harder when Mukuro pushes his hand lower, spidery fingers now fondling his balls. The man kept a cool face while his hand moved inside the green-haired illusionist's pants, eyes taking in the sudden flush occupying his student's face and chest.

Eyes narrowing, he suddenly tightens his grip at Fran's balls, eliciting a surprised gasp.

"It seems that you're in good condition," he remarks casually as though he doesn't have his hand down his companion's pants. He continued on fondling, delighting at the strangled noise he hears every now and then.

"But we need to be more thorough, don't you think?"

He prods that spot below the balls, noting with glee the widening of eyes and the flash of fear in them. The quivering was also noted, as was the sudden restlessness. Not to mention the green eyes that looked everywhere but him. Also, did the boy know he's being a good eyecandy when he's writhing like that? Probably not.

Mukuro smirks, eyes falling back on where his hand is and smirks wider as he sees the head of Fran's dick poking out of his underwear, leaking.

"Though I suppose you wouldn't want that."

Mukuro removes his hand, straightening up. He pats some imaginary dust off his shoulders, aware of the eyes staring at him. He smiles a close-eyed one in response, removing his illusion bit by bit til their surroundings resembled that of the bland training room.

"We'll start at the same time again tomorrow." He flashes a smirk at Fran, eyes raking over the young illusionist's body.

"Be sure to be _ready_."

* * *

Thanks for reading. c:


End file.
